Fable Hearts
by speedster101
Summary: After Darkness takes over Fabletown James R. Wolf Howlet must travel to other worlds with help from some of his relatives and Donald and Goofy to save others before they descend into darkness as well.


Author's note: This is just another Kingdom Hearts crossover with Fables but instead of Sora being the main character it's one of my OCS and before anyone even asks no I'm not copying it off someone else till then enjoy the story. Ps I do not Kingdom Hearts or Fables they belong to their rightful owners but I do own John Redfield PPS this is set post The Great Game Adventure but after another fanfic which I haven't gotten too yet and before The town Of Fables enjoy.

Summary: After Darkness has taken over Fabletown John Redfield must travel to other worlds with help from some of his relatives and Donald and Goofy to save others before they descend into darkness as well.

John was back in fabletown after completing a mission in Africa with Chris where they met some friendly and familiar faces such as Sheva Aloma, Brad, Jill Valentine, and Albert Wesker which who he thought was dead but he wasn't but with Sheva's and Jill's help John and Chris defeated Wesker once and for all. Mom dad he shouted I'm back he looked around his father's office Dad anybody home John? Said a male voice Dad? John questioned and looked where the voice came from and saw his father Bigby Wolf looking rather happy to see his son made back in one piece welcome back John thanks dad it's good to be back John said Care to explain what all had happen while you were in Africa well dad if you want to know I'll tell you so John explained all that had happen when he was in Africa with Chris from the meeting of Sheva to the encounter with Wesker Jill being alive and how him, and Chris, learned about Uroboros which they both thought was just a rumor but it wasn't and how him, Sheva, and Chris had to face horde of citizens infected with the uroboros virus and all the other stuff that had happen when he was there.

That's some story John said Bigby almost finding it hard to believe tell me about it John said now it's your turn dad what all had had happen when I was in Africa any cases or visits? He asked cases no but visits yes answered Bigby ok who all had visit John asked well the first one who came by was Faith apparently she was asking about you she's been asking about me John said puzzled his dad nodded _I wonder what she wanted _John thought ok who else came after Faith dad after Faith it was Beast worrying about Beauty as usual that's like Beast alright John admitted not only that he also told me that he needs you for something John was surprised by this ok that's kind of unlike him normally when he needs me to do something he would come get me or just call me John said true but since you were in Africa I told him to wait till you got back from your mission in Africa Bigby said glad you did dad John said so did he by any chance tell you what he needed me to do for him no he didn't you're going to have to ask him about it John nodded anyone else paid a visit your godfather and some of your friends came by Bigby replied John's eyes widened when he was told his friends visit with his godfather Logan along with James, Ben 10,000, Rick, Matt, and Marcus were here? Bigby nodded they mentioned something about an old friend of James went missing right after you left for Africa said Bigby a old friend dad John said Bigby nodded again I think I know who he's talking about are they still here John asked no they left in a hurry replied Bigby but don't worry they'll be back later Bigby said now it was John's turn to nod anyone else came by John replied no John no one else visited Bigby said to him oh ok John oh Dad is mom here he asked Snow Bigby asked John nodded yeah she's here where John asked in the business office Bigby answered why he asked just asking John replied is she busy right now he asked not right now Bigby replied but sense you asked why don't you come with me I was on my way their anyway sure thing dad John said guess I can go see what Beast wants afterwards John replied so Bigby John begin to make their way to the business office but unknown to the both of them a hooded figure was watching them leave John looked behind him where the hooded figure was but saw no one there so he just shrug it off and continue to the office with his dad when they got there and to John's surprise his mother was really there along with Buffkin, Nerissa, Beauty, and every other fable he knows when everyone saw John come in with Bigby they all greeted him welcome back John said Beauty we missed you Narissa replied happily before she shared a kiss with John which caused him to slightly blush unaware that Buffkin was snickering at this but thanks to John's hearing he got from his dad and godfather he heard him and shot a glare in his direction Buffkin saw this and stopped snickering, so John tell us how did your mission went? Beauty asked it went rather well Beauty John answered all through I didn't expect to see Wesker again through he added Wesker? As in Albert Wesker said an all too familiar voice to both Bigby and John everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Bluebeard a fable that Bigby and John didn't trust very well.

How do you know Wesker Bluebeard? John asked with a suspicious look I was about to ask the exact same thing Bigby agreed spare me the suspicions you two Bluebeard said I had a run in with one of his lackeys while you were away he replied. Is that so who you run into? John asked it was someone by the name of Excella another named Richard Irving Bluebeard answered.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the cliffhanger but I'm going to stop the story right their but don't worry Kingdom Hearts fans they'll well be more chapters to come so till next time see ya. **


End file.
